The Monster in My Closet
by Kody Wright
Summary: When the Gate's wormhole collides with the TARDIS, resulting in an ever expanding TARDIS that could collapse into a black hole, it's up to the Doctor and Sam to undo the mess. Jack and SG-1 must deal with demons that haunt them as the TARDISD absorbs human emotions and memories while trying to contain the two wormholes. 11th Doctor and Season 7.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**1970 - RAF/ USAFE - Fairford Base, UK **

Major Jacob Carter was now stationed in the RAF/US airbase out of Fairford. His young family had come with him and was assigned to base housing. His children were rather young. His son Mark was just eight years old and his daughter Samantha or "Sammy" was a mere six years old.

Sam was a gifted child and very smart for her age but she did have a fear…The closet. The closet made the most awful noise and sometimes even smelled much like rotten eggs but her parents never paid much attention to the claims and assumed it was just her imagination running wild.

But one night the closet grew violent and little Sam huddled under her covers sporting her pink pajamas and long blonde hair and prayed for someone, anyone to come help rid her of the awful closet.

That prayer was answered with this very strange big blue police box appeared just outside her window in the backyard. The flashing light gained her attention and she ran to the window to see what had happened. She opened the window and peered outside.

A man emerged from the police box and since she was told by her father that the box was to get the police she assumed he was a policeman. He was funny looking policeman who didn't wear a uniform but instead wore brown trousers, suspenders over a beige shirt and a brown bow tie. He had thick brown wavy hair and a square jaw. He looked about the area for the source of the disturbance for he tracked it to the vicinity.

He peered up and spotted a small blonde haired child peering through the window. He waved at her.

"Well, hello little girl," he stated in greeting.

She giggled, "Are you a policeman?" she wondered.

"I'm the Doctor," he replied. He looked about, "Let me guess…You have a monster in your closet?"

She nodded, "How did you know that?"

He held up a small device, "I tracked it here." He walked over to the window that wasn't too high off the ground. "Would you like me to take care of it?"

She nodded, "Can you make it go away, Doctor…Um…What's your name?"

He became meek and avoided the question, "Just the Doctor…What's your name, miss?'

"I'm Sammy," she replied.

He climbed into the open window and landed on the floor nearly smashing his face in the process. He wasn't the most graceful doctor she had ever encountered.

She giggled, "You're funny."

He sat crossed leg on the floor in the dim lit bedroom and kept her at eyelevel, "Yes I am. So, would you like to help me get rid of the monster in your closet?"

She nodded.

He held up the sonic screw driver and started to take readings.

She asked, "What's that?"

"It's a sonic screw driver," he replied expecting the usual confused look.

Sam looked at the device, "How does it work?" she wondered.

Her curiosity had peaked his interest so he showed her the screw driver and stated, "This little device uses sound waves to move things. It also has a sensor in it to take readings of the surroundings."

"What kind of readings?" she asked.

"Energy readings," he confirmed.

"Oh, I understand," she agreed.

He looked at the small child, "Do you now?"

She nodded, "It's physics."

He smiled, "So it is." He went to the closet and found the source of the oddity. He made some adjustments to his device and then prepared to open the door. He looked back at Sam who stood far back terrified as to what inside the closet.

He assured her, "It's okay, Sammy…The Doctor is here and I won't let anything happen to you."

"Promise?" she asked afraid.

He stepped away from the door and knelt down to her level, "I promise! But you have to do me a favor and not scream when you see the monster or you could spook it and I wouldn't be able to capture it. Okay?"

She nodded, "I won't."

"Good girl," he cheered. He went back to the closet and placed his hand on the knob and looked once more at the child. He gave her a wink, "Remember just stand very still."

She nodded and braced herself, "I will." She then grabbed her teddy bear from her bed and held onto it tight. "Okay, I'm ready."

He gave a nod and opened the door. The smell was pungent and the noise was that of a low growl. The Doctor used the sonic screw driver and the creature was forced back into a bright light and then it disappeared for good.

Sam stood holding her teddy bear in hand and asked, "Is it gone?"

He looked at the readings on the sonic screw driver and nodded, "That little beastie won't be bothering you again. I sealed it into its dimension."

Sam came to the closet to ensure the creature was no longer there, she found no sign of it and she asked, "How did you do that?"

He went down on one knee and smiled at her little face, "With physics. You are a curious little girl!"

She replied, "My father said I'm gifted…Though, I'm not too sure I know what that means."

"You're very bright," he smiled at her. "You did very good helping me with the monster."

She asked curiously, "How did you get here in that box? Can I see inside it?"

He had some spare time after losing his latest companions and nodded, "How about I take you for a tour, Sammy?"

"Will I be back home by morning?" she wondered. "Mommy and Daddy will mad if I'm not."

"I will have you back in plenty of time," he was most curious as to just how smart this little girl was and decided to let her see the inside of the TARDIS.

"Okay," she agreed.

He climbed out the window and then Sam, holding her teddy bear tight climbed out after him. He caught her from falling and held her in his arms as he walked into the TARDIS and simply enjoyed having a child in arms once more for his missed his own children desperately.

**Later**

The Doctor had retuned Sam to her bed as she fell asleep in his arms after going on a whirlwind tour of the TARDIS. The Doctor was most impressed with her intelligence level and figured eventually they would meet again for she had the aptitude for time and space travel. He tucked her in her bed and gently kissed her forehead.

"Will I ever see you again?" wondered Sam waking slightly.

"I'm sure you will…Eventually," he suggested. "You are a very bright little girl."

"Here," she handed him the bear.

"You're teddy?" he asked.

She nodded, "You can keep him safe from me."

"And what's teddy's name?" he asked amused. "Oh…it would be 'Teddy.'"

She shook her head, "His name is Jack," she informed.

"Jack?" he asked curiously.

She nodded, "Jack the bear."

"Well," he assured her, "I promise to keep Jack the bear safe and sound until we meet again."

"I know you will," she smiled as she started to drift off to sleep assured the dreaded monster would never be back.

He was about to tuck the bear under her arm and when he decided to keep it just in case they were to meet again. He held the bear tight as a reminder of the special little girl he briefly met and then crawled out the window and went back to the TARDIS to continue his lonely journey through space and time.

**Modern Day - SGC (season 7)**

Major Samantha Carter had long forgotten her special friend and that dreaded monster in the closet. She had long forgotten Jack the bear and the big police box. She had grown up and gone on with her life.

SG-1 stood before the Gate readying themselves for another routine off-world mission. Jack took the lead as they stared at the Gate.

Daniel mentioned, "I have to admit, sometimes this gets mundane."

Jack asked, "Too many trees?"

He nodded, "Sometimes…But I guess that's what you would find with an old civilization that has gone…Nothing but ruins."

Sam nodded, "True…Nothing like I used to dream it would be like?"

"Dream, Carter?" asked Jack.

She nodded, "When I was little I used to dream of traveling through space." her mind went back, "In a big blue box with this goofy man who wore a bow tie," she laughed to herself figuring it was all her imagination.

"A goofy man wearing a bow tie?" Jack asked.

She nodded and held up a finger, "He was a doctor."

"How old were you when you dreamed that?' he wondered off hand.

"Six," she laughed. "I lost my teddy bear and never did find him," she mentioned.

Jack paused and asked, "So, while most six year old dream of ice cream and cartoons you dreamed of a funny looking guy and a blue box going through space?"

She nodded and shrugged, "I was six."

He looked at Daniel, "What did you dream about when you were six, Daniel?"

He had to think back as he recalled, "Going to Egypt and being a famous explorer."

"Ah," nodded Jack and then looked at Teal'c, "And what about you, T?"

He admitted, "To be a great Jaffa."

Jack gave another nod, "You are, T."

Daniel asked, "What about you, Jack? What was your childhood dream?"

Jack smirked as he confessed, "I wanted to be the next Lone Ranger," he recalled the popular TV show. "All the kids did," he added.

Daniel smirked, "You kind of are…Just off world…"

"Not the same," he disagreed. "I also wanted Silver the horse and my side kick, Tanto." he then added, "And a silver bullet!"

Daniel wondered, "So, how did you go from cowboys to Air Force?"

He confessed, "It was during a draft, Daniel. If I joined before the draft then I could go into whatever branch I wanted. So, I moved myself towards a career move."

"Oh," Daniel replied, "You joined the military to avoid the draft."

He nodded, "You get drafted and you get no say in where you end up."

"I see," he agreed. "That was during Vietnam?"

Jack nodded, "Yup…I couldn't see running to Canada and burning my draft card. So, I made my move to the Air force." He then added, "Never regretted it either." He started up the ramp, "Come on, campers." Jack then walked into event horizon and disappeared.

Teal'c walked in after Jack.

Daniel looked at Sam and chuckled, "Can you imagine little Jack running around playing the Lone Ranger?"

She nodded, "Actually, I can. It was very popular back when he was a kid. I'm the one who had the weird dreams. I even had a monster in my closet."

"Really?" asked Daniel as they walked up the ramp together. "A monster in your closet?"

"The funny man got rid of it," she recalled with a chuckle.

Daniel paused, "A funny man in a blue box getting rid of monsters that live in your closet? You have pretty wild imagination, Sam. I never would have guessed that with you."

"I know," she agreed. Daniel walked through the event horizon and Sam immediate followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack wasn't sure where he was but knew he was not where he was supposed to be. Instead of emerging though the gate on another planet he found himself standing in the middle of a large empty and darkened area. There was no gate in sight and he had no idea what had happened.

"Hello?" asked Jack. He stood in silence and wondered just where he was.

He heard a noise from behind and turned swiftly. He raised his rifle and leveled it waiting for something in the shadows to emerge.

A small brown haired boy came out of the shadows wearing a cowboy outfit and toy pistols around his waist. He hopped along holding a horse head on a stick and went around Jack in a circle.

The little boy yelled, "Hi-yo, Silver away." And then he rode back into the shadows.

Jack stood puzzled for the little boy looked just like himself as a child. He wondered where he was and just what the vision meant.

**Meanwhile**

Teal'c stood alone in a blacked area with no gate in site. He looked about for his companions but found he was alone. Out of the shadows small child emerged wearing a headdress and carrying a staff. He walked about and made a circle around Teal'c before disappearing once more.

Teal'c gulped for the child was himself; he became more alert and raised his weapon in anticipation of meeting whatever entity was responsible for the vision.

**Meanwhile**

Daniel arrived in a darkened room with no gate. He wasn't sure how he got there or where he was but soon found a small child version of himself had emerged from the shadows. He wore a pitted helmet and walked about in explorer shorts and a vest as he spoke.

"And the great explorer, Professor Daniel Jackson is about to unearth the greatest discovery known to man," the child version stated as he walked about with a huge magnifying glass. The child went back to the shadows and now Daniel stood puzzled as to what intelligence they just stumbled onto.

**Meanwhile**

Sam also arrived in a darkened room and spotted her small self as well coming out of the shadows and wearing the pink pajamas and long hair form so long ago. She carried a teddy bear in her arms and walked around Sam in a circle.

"The Doctor can take care of the monsters," the little version of Sam stated. "Find the Doctor, Sammy." The little girl then disappeared as Sam stood shocked for she was thinking about her old dream prior to going through the gate.

She held up her rifle and started to walk across the room wondering what she had come across.

**Later**

After walking what seemed like for hours and possibly miles, Jack finally found Teal'c. He yelled out for the Jaffa.

"T," he called.

Teal'c stopped and looked behind him. He found Jack walking quickly to catch up in the dim lit area.

"ColonelO'Neill," acknowledged Teal'c.

"You see Carter or Daniel yet?' he wondered.

"I have not," the Jaffa reported.

Jack asked, "You see anything strange?"

"Indeed," nodded Teal'c, "myself as a child."

Jack winced, "Me too. I was dressed up as the Lone Ranger and circled around myself and vanished."

"I as well," informed Teal'c.

"Odd," stated Jack. "I was about five or six years old. You know, we were talking about that right before we went through the gate."

"Indeed," agreed Teal'c.

Jack wondered, "Maybe Carter can give us some answers?"

Teal'c gave a nod, "Answers we shall find."

They heard a voice from the distance; it sounded like Daniel.

"Jack, Teal'c?" Daniel called out as he approached.

"DanielJackson," Greeted Teal'c.

Jack looked over, "Daniel, any idea what is going on?"

He shook his head, "No clue. I saw myself as a little kid…It was…"

"Weird?" asked Jack.

He nodded, "You both saw yourselves as children?"

Teal'c replied, "Indeed."

"We got to find Sam," stated Daniel.

Jack agreed, "We need to stick together in this place. Once we find Carter hopefully she can fix this."

Daniel wondered, "Any idea where we are?"

Jack shook his head, "I have no idea."

Teal'c suggested, "Perhaps we are in some sort of room?"

Jack huffed, "Big-ass room."

"Indeed," agreed Teal'c.

Jack wondered, "Anybody's radio works? Mine is dead."

Daniel shook his head, "Nope, nothing."

Teal'c agreed, "I have not been able to raise any communications."

Jack devised a plan, "Let's find Carter and figure a way out of here."

"Question is," Daniel looked about and found nothing but an unending room. It looked much like a massive empty warehouse that went on for as far as the eye could see. "Where is she in here?"

"We will find her," Jack took point. He started to lead them into the darkness.

**Meanwhile**

Sam has walked and walked for a very long time. She simply could not figure out where she was or how she got there or why she was alone. As she walked she came to a figure sitting on the floor under a dim light with his back to her.

"Excuse me," Sam called out.

The man looked back over his shoulder and spotted her; he grinned, "Sammy."

She took a step back for she was taken by the familiar face; she then recalled, "You're the Doctor…My imaginary childhood friend."

The Doctor to his feet and turned around. He held her teddy bear in his hands as looked upon her.

"Oh, Sammy…You have grown into a beautiful woman," he complimented her. "I'm not entirely sure why you are here or what has happened but somehow you got here and the TARDIS is coping the best it can."

"Um," Sam tried to clear her thoughts, "Wait…You're not real…"

He held out the teddy, "I took good of Jack the bear for you."

She gently took the bear and realized it felt very real, she gripped it tight and recalled her bad dream.

"You were the man in dream that chased the monster in my closet away," she informed.

"It wasn't a dream, Sammy." The Doctor then added, "The TARDIS has collided with another wormhole and is…Stuck. I'm assuming you had something to do with this other wormhole or you wouldn't be here."

"The Gate's wormhole?" she wondered still thinking it was a hallucination for wherever she was, her mind seemed to be playing tricks on her.

"Gate?" he asked. "What gate?"

"The Stargate?" she stated.

"Stargate?" he pondered and pondered, "Is this Stargate a big round circle with blinky lights and an event horizon that looks like a pool of water…all shimmery and glimmery?"

She nodded.

He threw up his hands, "Oh for the love of…How can the TARDIS collide with an Ancient wormhole? We have that all mapped out." He removed his sonic screw driver and took another reading, "The TARDIS is still expanding."

"Expanding?" she asked.

"Yes," he sighed, "the TARDIS is expanding to contain two wormholes. The wormhole from your Stargate," he let out a little giggle for it was primitive compared to a TARDIS, "and the wormhole of the TARDIS has collided. The TARDIS is trying to contain the calamity within her walls to prevent a massive black hole from forming that would suck us in. So, we need to move the TARDIS out of the Stargate's wormhole."

Sam held up her hands, "So, you're real…The monster in my closet was real and the TARDIS was real and now we have two wormholes that have collided and the TARDIS is trying to contain it."

"Precisely," he agreed. "And with each passing minute the TARDIS grows bigger and bigger and absorbs more and more. Soon, it will start absorbing planets. If we do not stop this the TARDIS will eventually collapse from the absorption and create a massive black hole big enough to consume your galaxy."

Sam agreed, "I suppose that can happen. How do we stop it?"

"We have to find the controls," stated the Doctor.

She looked about, "Where?"

He held up the sonic screw driver and read the readings, "That ways," he started off in one direction. Then he abruptly stopped and read the tool again realizing his mistake, "That way," he turned in the opposite direction.

Unsure if she was dreaming or not Sam reluctantly followed him holding her teddy bear as she started to recall the dream of the night the Doctor came to her bedroom and drove off the monster from her closet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack led Daniel and Teal'c through the darkened shadows. They had no idea where they were or how they got there but knew they were dealing with some sort of intelligence.

Out of the shadows a small boy wearing jeans and a red shirt emerged. Jack came to a dead stop and froze for the boy looked like his dead son, Charlie. He gulped and glared at the boy's image.

"I don't know who you are or what you want but I'm not gonna let you screw with my head like this," stated Jack in a stern voice.

The child replied, "I chose this image for it was in your mind…Burned in your memory ever so soundly."

"What do you want?" asked Jack unenthused.

The boy replied, "You're help. I'm stuck and I can't move. I need you're help."

Jack asked, "Who are you?"

The boy replied, "I am time and relative dimension in space."

"What?" asked Jack unsure.

The boy grinned, "You may call me 'TARDIS.'"

Jack glanced at Daniel who stood perplexed.

Daniel asked, "TARDIS? Time and relative dimension in space?"

The boy nodded.

Daniel then asked, "You are not human?"

The boy replied, "I am time and relative dimension in space."

Daniel asked, "But what are you?"

The boy slunk his shoulders, "I am and relative dimension in space."

"But what are you?" asked Daniel wishing Sam was with them for perhaps she could understand what the being was saying.

"I'm the TARDIS," he informed.

"What's a TARDIS?" asked Jack.

"Time and relative dimension in space," the boy replied tiredly.

"What?" asked Jack even more confused.

The boy grew tired of the nonsense and stated, "I can help you find your friend."

"You can help us find Sam?" asked Daniel.

The boy nodded.

"Where is she?" asked Jack.

The boy grabbed his hand to lead him when Jack pulled away.

"Why do you pull away?" asked the child.

Jack insisted, "You're not my son. My son is dead."

The boy paused in thought for a moment, "The Doctor lost all of his children."

Curiously Daniel asked, "The Doctor?"

The boy nodded, "Yes, the Doctor. He is lost too and went to find your friend. I like Sam…She's smart…For a human." He started off before them and mentioned, "She's almost as smart as a Time Lord."

Jack asked, "What's a Time Lord?"

The boy grinned and started to recall the information, "A long time ago there was a planet called Gallifrey…"

**Meanwhile**

Sam walked beside the Doctor as he spoke of his home, "So, there was a Time War on Gallifrey and to save my people from destroying themselves I used ten other versions of me to converge on a point in time…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sam held up a hand, "ten other versions of you?"

He nodded, "I'm the Eleventh Doctor….I regenerated."

"Regenerated?" she pondered.

"Right, this allows for a Time Lord to live a thousand years by regeneration." He then added, "We can only regenerate eleven times…I'm an old man."

"You don't look like an old man," she informed. "Regeneration? You must get very lonely all by yourself in the TARDIS?"

He admitted, "It can be…Which is why sometimes I will allow a companion to come with me." He shot her a grin, "Would you like to be my next companion, Sammy?"

She thought about it for a moment, "What do you do as a companion? Nothing…Sexual?" she asked concerned.

He laughed, "Oh no, no, no…A companion become a partner…Someone I can rely on in a fight. Someone who has the drive to fix what went wrong."

"Sounds like fun," she admitted. "But I don't think the military would give me the leave of absence to go off into space with a man in a blue box." 

"But we don't just travel through space but time as well," he countered. "I could have you back in a jiffy and no one would be the wiser."

"That is tempting," she had to admit. "But I don't see my Co approving it."

The doctor paused and asked, "Do you always do everything you are told?"

She nodded, "I follow my orders."

He then spouted, "Then how do have any fun?"

She explained, "There is down time."

He shot her a look, "Down time?"

"Time off from work where I hang out with my friends and Colonel O'Neill at his cabin. We go fishing," she then winced as she mentioned the activity.

The doctor asked, "Why make such a funny face, Sam? Do you not like fishing?"

She shrugged and admitted, "There is no fish in the pond we fish in."

He came to a stop and looked at her, "Is your CO senile?" he wondered.

"No," she shook her head.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yup."

"And for fun he sits on the shore of a fishless pond and…Fishes?"

She nodded looking rather annoyed with herself.

He made a note, "Once we get the TARDIS out of the Gate's wormhole I will have to fix that."

"How?" she wondered.

"Stocking fish in a pond is not hard," he assured.

She agreed, "True but undoing the two wormholes is going to be nearly impossible."

He grinned, "Oh Sammy…I have faith in you. Between you're wonderful human mind and my Time Lord knowledge we can figure out a way to undo this."

"I hope so," she agreed.

He shook his head, "Know so."

She came to an understanding of being positive in such a catastrophe would help; she smiled assuring, "I know so."

**Meanwhile**

Jack and his team listened to the boy tell them the story of Gallifrey and the Doctor. The child then went on to tell them the story of how the Doctor met Sam when he tracked down a disturbance to her closet.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jack waved his hands. "Let me get this straight. This Doctor is the guy in the blue box that chased away a monster from Carter's closet when she was six years old?"

"It was not a monster," he replied. "It was a level five Cassiatic…"

"Whatever," huffed Jack. "The guy in the blue box is real?"

The boy nodded.

"So where is this blue box?" asked Jack unsure.

"You are in it," the boy replied.

"What?" he asked.

"You are in it," he confirmed. "You are inside."

Jack huffed, "But Carter described a blue police box."

"I'm bigger on the inside," he informed.

Daniel gasped, "Oh my god…You are the ship!"

"I'm a TARDIS," the boy confirmed. "Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

Daniel suddenly got it, "You're an AI…An Artificial intelligence."

The boy nodded, "I'm the TARDIS. I can bring my Time Lord and his companions to any place at any time. My wormhole and has crossed with the wormhole you were inside and we trapped together. I am trying to prevent it from collapsing and creating dark energy. I'm stuck and cannot move and need your help to undo this."

"What do you need us to do?" wondered Jack.

"I require eight pilots to function properly. The Doctor and Sam will serve as two and you three will serve as well but we are three pilots short." he explained.

"Where do we get three pilots from?" asked Jack.

The boy stopped as they found themselves before a Gate in the middle of an empty dark room. It glimmered to life before them.

He looked up and smiled, "We can use the wormhole system placed in by the Ancients. I recreated a Gate for us to use. We can retrieve Captain Jack Harkness…He can help. But we are still two pilots short. Do you have any suggestions?"

"There are tons of good pilots in the Air Force," Jack replied. "Just pick two."

"How about Colonel Sheppard?" suggested the boy.

"Who?" asked Jack.

The TARDISD informed, "You will send him to Atlantis. He appears to be very good."

"Great!" Stated Jack very annoyed. "Still need another pilot? Who you gonna kidnap for that?"

"General Hammond was a very good pilot when he was younger," suggested the boy.

"Yeah," agreed Jack, "When he was younger."

Daniel stated, "Jack…This TARDIS can travel through space and time using the Gate's wormhole."

Jack looked at the boy, "You are gonna send my ass through time to find these pilots…Aren't you?"

The boy grinned and nodded, "I will have you retrieve Captain Jack first…He will be well aware of the doctor's situation and can help you gain the other needed pilots."

Daniel asked, "'Captain Jack?' Does he own a bar or something?"

"No," the boy replied. "You will find him on the other end of the wormhole. I cannot leave…But you can contact me."

"How?" asked Jack.

The boy handed him a sonic screw driver, "I set it to open the wormhole to come back here. Just press the button."

Jack took the device and asked, "What does this thing do?"

"It's a screw driver," the boy replied.

"Seriously?" asked Jack. "You are sending me through time to retrieve three pilots with a screw driver?"

"Is that a problem?" asked the boy.

"Um," Jack looked at his two companions. "No, what else would you send someone through time with?" he asked sarcastically.

The boy motioned to the Gate, "I can only keep the event horizon up for so long due to the power drain. Please hurry."

"Right," Jack tucked the screw driver into his pocket and led his two remaining team mates to the Gate. He paused at the top of the ramp and looked back at the boy standing at the bottom smiling at them. "

Carter is in this ship someplace?" he asked.

The boy nodded, "She's helping the Doctor."

Jack pondered, "This Doctor…He's not into any hanky-panky?"

The boy gave a confused look.

Jack held up his hand, "Never mind." He then motioned towards Daniel and Teal'c behind him, "Let's go find these pilots." He walked through the Gate hoping to find some answers on the other side.

Daniel looked back at the child and wondered, "You said you can travel through time so this Doctor can fix things."

The boy nodded.

"Then why did he never fix Jack's son from dying?" he wondered.

The boy replied, "He wasn't aware it needed to be fixed."

"I see," Daniel then walked through the event horizon leaving Teal'c with the boy.

"Perhaps," Teal'c suggested, "Once our mission is done some things will be fixed."

The boy gave a grin, "I will do my best."

He gave a nod and stepped through the gate in search of this Captain Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**London**

Captain Jack Harkenss stumbled from the pub after throwing back a few too many drinks. Sweat beaded upon his brow from the whiskey as the cool evening breeze soothed his aching sole. Jack was once again alone in the world and loneliness seemed like the cruelest of all states to be in. He held his gray coat over his shoulder, his white shirt drenched with sweat and the smoke from the pub as he made his way down the street.

Suddenly he was jumped from behind by two men looking for some quick cash. Captain Jack could have taken them even in his drunken state but decided not to. Even a beaten was more desirable to the loneliness that haunted the man.

As he put up the lamest defense he could muster a very strange wormhole appareled in the nearby ally. Three figures emerged from the wormhole which sent the two hoodlums running in fear.

Captain Jack was down on his hands and knees, looking up at his saviors as he noticed American uniforms. By god, the Americans have returned to British soil! He wondered if perhaps there was another world war as he looked upon them.

Colonel Jack O'Neill spotted a man on his hands and knees just peering ever so cautiously at them. He quickly looked about for signs of trouble as he assessed the situation.

"You're name Captain Jack Harkness?" asked he.

The Captain rose to his feet still a bit wobbly and looked upon the trio; he replied, "You a yank?" He then glanced over at the men. He noticed the strange insignia on Teal'c and then his eyes landed on Daniel Jackson…Every man's dream…Or every gay man's dream anyways.

Daniel found the stare most uneasy as he made a strange face.

The Captain grinned, "I'm 'Captain Jack.'"

Jack replied, "I'm Colonel O'Neill."

Captain Jack smiled ever so pleasantly, "American?"

The Colonel nodded.

"Good to see ya, Yanks," he greeted them. "So, what brings ya back across the pond?"

Daniel informed, "Do you know a man who calls himself 'The Doctor?'"

Jack Harkness chuckled, "Doctor Who?"

Daniel shook his head, "I have no idea. The TARDIS said he's a doctor."

Jack Harkness made a strange face, "TARDIS?" He laughed, "You met the Doctor!"

"No," the Colonel shook his head. "His space ship sent us to find you. It's stuck…Apparently."

Harkeness stood and pondered, "The TARDIS? You spoke to the TARDIS? Not the Doctor?"

Daniel nodded, "Apparently…You're a pilot?"

Harkness nodded, "One of the best."

Jack O'Neill stated, "Good." He reached for the sonic screw driver to re-open another wormhole, "Daniel…Teal'c…Help our buddy here. He's seems a bit tipsy."

Captain Jack replied, "I'm not tipsy…I'm out-of-my-mind drunk." He then looked at the device, "You got a sonic screw driver? How did you get that?"

Daniel and Teal'c both went to Jack Harkness's aid; they each held him by an arm to help steady him.

Captain Jack looked at Daniel and sighed, "You have gorgeous blue eyes."

Daniel turned red, pushed his eyeglasses up his nose and looked at his feet for it was rather embarrassing. He soon figured Jack Harkenss was a homosexual and tried very hard to not let it bother him for he had gay friends back in his college days.

Jack gave a funny look, "What?"

Daniel informed, "Jack, I think he's…Ya know."

"Queer?" asked Jack unenthused. "This damn TARDIS sent us after a queer pilot. This is why we don't let them in the US Air Force," snorted Jack.

Captain Jack was used to the macho, over the top responses to his sexuality and thus smiled ever so pleasantly at Jack, "Ya know, Colonel…You're a pretty good looking guy too."

Jack pointed a finger and warned, "Touch me and I will kick you in the nuts."

Captain Jack huffed, "Don't worry your pretty little head…You're not my type."

Jack huffed, "So? Daniel is?"

Captain Jack looked Daniel once and over and then nodded, "Actually…Yes."

"I'm flattered but…" stared Daniel.

The Captain held up his hand in assurance, "Say no more." He then turned his attention to the colonel, "So, what are you gonna do with that screw driver?"

Jack O'Neill pointed the end of the driver towards where they emerged and pushed the button but nothing happened. It made a very strange whine sound before going dead. He shook it annoyed.

Captain Jack stated, "Apparently nowhere."

Daniel asked, "Jack?"

Both men replied, "What?"

Daniel pointed towards his friend, "That Jack."

Captain Jack remarked, "I see."

"What Daniel?" asked the Colonel.

"It's not working," stated Daniel.

"I see that, Daniel," he huffed.

Captain Jack asked, "You boys have a place to stay or a place to go? Only the Doctor can fix that screw driver."

Jack O'Neill huffed, "Right now the Doctor is stuck on this TARDIS thing with Carter and can't help us." He then tapped the side of the device, "Come on…Work."

"Not sure who 'Carter' is but…You can stay with me until you reach the Doctor," suggested the Captain. He then looked at Daniel's patches, "SG-1? What's that? Some top secret program?"

Daniel nodded.

Captain Jack read off the name, "'Jackson.' Your name is Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel nodded.

Captain Jack grinned, "You did the work on the pyramids of Giza being landing pads for spaceships!"

Daniel asked, "You read my work?"

"It was brilliant!" he cheered. "You sir, are brilliant. The way you tied in the gods to…" 

Jack looked over at Captain Harkenss who seemed to know all about Daniel's failed work. He rolled his eyes.

"Harkness!" huffed Jack.

"Colonel?" asked the Captain.

"Get us someplace secure," he ordered.

"Of course," he agreed and let Daniel help steady his balance as he wobbled towards his apartment talking to Daniel about the old book he read that nearly destroyed Daniel's career.

**Later**

The men walked down the street towards Captain Jack's private residence when they were suddenly surrounded by police cars for someone reported strange men walking down the street with guns. Jack O'Neill came to a halt and placed his hands in the air wondering how he would explain this one to his superiors or if he would even be given the chance to explain.

Daniel sighed, "Great, just what we need…The cops."

Figures emerged from the squad cars with weapons drawn on the men. A voice could be heard demanding them put their guns down. SG-1 complied keeping their hands in view.

The Colonel informed, "We're US Air Force."

"I was in the RAF," mentioned Captain Jack. He then shot a grin to Daniel. "The US forces and the RAF were very close."

Daniel informed, "I'm contract."

Suddenly a big blue police box appeared before them out of thin air. The police all stood about rather confused and baffled.

Captain Jack informed, "There's the Doctor now."

The door of the police box opened and a tall, skinny man with thick brown hair, wearing a suit with sneakers emerged. He looked around and soon discovered his friend Captain Jack and three strange men standing next to him.

"Captain Jack?" the tenth doctor asked.

"Can we come in?" asked the Captain hinting towards the police surrounding them.

The tenth doctor looked about and his eyes grew wide, he gave a nod, "Of course," he then stepped out in front of the men and held up a appeared to be a billfold with a blank piece of paper so the surrounding police. "I'm the Inspector and I will be taking these men into custody. Thank you, officers…You have done a great service." He gave them a nod as the special paper did its job and fooled the officers into thinking a higher ranking officer had just taken custody of the suspects.

Jack O'Neill pointed to the wallet, "It's blank."

"Yes it is," he informed. "Now, quickly…Get inside…Colonel."

Jack led SG-1 into the TARDIS and found it was indeed bigger on the inside.

The tenth doctor then spoke to the officers, "God job ole' chaps. You can go back about your business now." He then quickly disappeared inside the TARDIS after the Captain and SG-1. The TARDIS then disappeared as suddenly as it appeared leaving the police to wonder if they just imagined the whole incident.

The tenth doctor walked into the control room where Captain Jack had led SG-1. He went to the controls and plotted a course.

"So, I tracked a wormhole to London…I'm guessing you had something to do with that," stated the tenth doctor.

"You're this Doctor?" asked Jack O'Neill looking the man over.

"I'm one of many," he acknowledged.

"How many are there?" wondered Jack O'Neill.

"I'm the tenth," he stated, "and the last of my kind."

Jack O'Neill informed, "Well, there is another doctor with a TARDIS stuck in a wormhole."

"Really?" he asked. He pondered, "I don't recall being stuck in a wormhole."

Daniel asked, "You're Sam's friend?"

The doctor drew a blank, "I have many friends named 'Sam.' Do I know the chap?"

"Sam Carter," stated Daniel. "Apparently you drove a monster away from her closet when she was six."

The tenth doctor pondered, "Hmm, I don't recall that. Perhaps, that was another doctor?"

Daniel stated, "He had a big blue box like this. How many big blue boxes are there?"

"Just one," he assured.

Captain Jack added, "The TARDIS sent them to find me. She needs pilots."

The tenth doctor asked, "The TARDIS sent you?"

SG-1 nodded.

The doctor concluded, "It sent the wormhole then?"

SG-1 nodded.

"What happened?" he asked astonished. "You spoke directly to the TARDIS?"

"It appeared as my dead son," informed Jack.

The tenth doctor informed, "The TARTDIS can present itself as a reflection. It communicated with you after it connected with your mind. What did it say?"

Daniel explained, "The wormhole between the Gate and the TARDIS collided and it was stuck and trying to contain it. It feared the wormholes would collapse…"

The tenth doctor interrupted, "The Gate?"

"The Ancient's Staragate," clarified Daniel.

He made a face, "That old thing is still working?"

He nodded, "We have been using it to explore off world."

The doctor made another face of disbelief, "Are you serious?"

He nodded.

The doctor then realized Teal'c's race, "You're Jaffa?"

Teal'c nodded, "Indeed."

"Hmm," he pondered why a Jaffa would be in the US military.

Jack held up the screw driver, "The TARDIS gave me this to re-open the wormhole to get back but it doesn't work. You know what this thing is…Doctor?"

The held up his own, "Yes, it's a screw driver." He then used it to take a reading of the once Jack held, "And it's broke." He then took the screw driver from Jack O'Neill's hand and placed it in a device by the control panel, "The TARDIS can repair it." He looked at his new companions, "Now tell me everything you know. If the TARDIS and a wormhole have collided, the effects can be devastating."


End file.
